User talk:Kool Khajiit/Archive 2
Christmas Sure, go ahead. 10:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) New Canon Key Kool :) I have a request: Can you help me make a new Canon for the Sandbox? I made an Canon RP with Lonesome Courier that starts off as a fresh original canon. Both me and LC call the canon "Ancient Legends". The icon we plan on using is an transparent picture of the Nordic Shield from TESV: Dragonborn. If you want, I'll upload the photo for you. Thanks in advance :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 12:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I understand. I'll find something that would fit the Canon Icon soon. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:40, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Snowbox Yeah, that could work. 16:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hay der Khajiit, dats a nice cap u got there c: . Deerly Daniel Deerfist - Dragon Wikia-er (talk) 12:32, December 28, 2014 (UTC) The Merge Hey Kool. I have made a thread, which is on your notifications, about a possible merge between the Sandbox and Humble's Roleplaying Wiki. We still haven't had a vote because I am waiting to see what you think about the idea. 00:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey KK, Can you stick a poll up re: Dirty Rhymes? Thanks, Helios. The Emperor is our father, the Legion is our family. Akatosh guides us, brother. 01:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) List of Songs 1. (Name it what you want.) Something youd likely here in an Army when marching to capture a city. (Something that sounds like Marching in the background.) 2. Shor's Stone Battle music. This is supposed to be the song you would here in your head when Hermaeus Mora unified Apocrypha and Nirn. Wouldnt hurt if it sounded like a ritual in the background. 3. Vulcan Rising Somewhat loud, rock music-like music. This is resemble Vulcan's rage on Cyrodiil. (Which had a lot of Volcanoes :p) 4. (Name it what you want.) Something Simple, something you might hear at a tavern in Tamriel. (If it's possible.) 5.The Second Oblivion Crisis I think you can guess what I want with this one. Something like an Epic batle between good and evil. (This is all for now. If any of these isnt possible to make, It's ok.) The Ash God 07:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) 6. Corrupted Lineage Something that starts out very slow, then speeds up and has the who metallic string. Wouldnt hurt if it sounded like a ritual was in the background. 7. Tranquil Something that starts out very loud, then goes eerie and metalic, before becoming a calm tune. (I will update later.) The Ash God 16:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) 8. (What ever you want, if the title has something to do with a Dragon, like Alduin, rising.) Starts out very calm and then goes to something similar to the Oblivion theme, with loud rock. The Ash God 18:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) You the guy to talk to about canons? I have created an icon, and also have a name for the canon.Lordkenyon (talk) 01:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Canon would just be called Lordkenyon's Canon. On TesWiki, all my characters were kinda part of their own canon, and just kinda participated in RPs whose canons did not clearly contradict prior involvements. My characters generally have a few RP worthy stories between them. Back on TESwiki I made an RP that was situated firmly in my own canon called "The Hunt". I do not know if you are aware or not, but TESwiki is offloading its RP community here in what they call the "Hub Compromise". Thats why there is no precedent for my canon on this wiki. You were a bit vague in what you were lookin ofr so hopefully this answer covers it. Lordkenyon (talk) 18:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Would you like an RGB value, or just a color name. I would prefer a dark green color, if possible, and can give you RGB values for it if required. I would prefer the text just be a standard black. html notation for the green background color is 006400 , if that helps. Lordkenyon (talk) 05:16, January 3, 2015 (UTC) No, shall I make one right now? Lordkenyon (talk) 05:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Here it is. Lordkenyon (talk) 05:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for all your help. Lordkenyon (talk) 06:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Barrier)------------------------------------------ 9. Rebellion in Hammerfell Something like an Church/Temple tune breaks out into something you would hear in a movie about rebellion/revolutions. 10. Lich King Creepy Tune, somewhat metallic. Happy birthday blad! Hey Khajiit! This one wishes you a happy birthday. :P Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy day of birth! 20:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! ^.^ Sorry, I went straight to your talk page, didn't see the messages on my page. Thanks man. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 13:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Level Up Sure, get them done and we'll see what people like best. The only problem is that changing the transparency is a bad thing, the main focus should go to the articles not to the background. That is why the sandy background is good, it doesn't draw people's attention away from the content. 13:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Locksmith Damn...well I do think that if users want to leave a memorial then they can. Though not on the main page. But them may leave it on his profile page and maybe right a few words about him, that would be nice. 10:10, January 18, 2015 (UTC) hey how do I add pictures just straight into articles without using the template. Halfmoon (talk) 00:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The Design I think they look pretty cool, but I am unsure how everyone else will feel. Before we change the theme I suggest you make a thread in the general forum and see people respond to it. 11:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah sure. 12:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Heavy Armor thing I don't know, a page that someone made, I guess. We have a lot of crappy stub pages, well not a lot. Like a couple. 19:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Well it is not really taking up any space, so there is no real need. I don't really care, but if the other admins agree to delete the pages then you can. 12:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:Heyy Congratulations on the anniversary mate. 15:52, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey kool i made a new RP called "Alduin won. An apocalptic nirn RP" but id like it to have its own canon. the symbol would be Alduin with a blood red backround thank you. 14:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant im that wiki contributer from before kool make my canon with me as the author please Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 18:21, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its make my canon under this name i am the wiki contributer who made alduin won an apocalyptic nirn role play An apology Sorry kool I was just sort of eager to get started, but I think I should wait till some more people join my rp before i make a canon. Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 13:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Sheogorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its Concerning Issues Hey Kool As you may have heard or seen, there has been a security issue regarding Wikia. You can find more about it in Cmmunity Central, at the Weekend Security Issues thread on the General Discussion board. Just to be safe, i recommend changing your account's password to a new one, and use the Special:UserLogin option instead of the one at the bar. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience. I just thought to let you know to be on the safe side. Edit: I also thought that we should warn the other users here as well, but I'd like to discuss it with the other staff first before making a decision. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants '''must' be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Canon Logo Hey, Kool, when you get the chance, I would like to talk to you about creating a Canon logo. --- ~~DaedraBorn101~~ Helseth Redoran This Mod includes a lot of armors from Game of Thrones. Helseth's armor is the armor of Stannis' soldiers. 12:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Snow Elves & Falmer Well my Khajiit friend, since the categories for the other elven races are using their elven names, we'll just stick with Falmer. Despite the difference between the modern Falmer and the Ancient Falmer I don't think we need a category for each. 20:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Canon Icon I was told to talk to you about creating an icon for a canon I intend to create. A major plot point concerns the Mythic Dawn, so I thought it would be appropriate for the canon icon to be Mythic Dawn-related. Let me know if you have any further questions. Thank you very much. I greatly appreciate this! FromanSK (talk) 00:28, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey Tel, good to have you back. 16:55, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Heya Kool, So, I recently got the idea to start up an RP, and I'd like to create a canon with it. Now, I also need a canon image and I searched around the internet for one. I added it to the images of the wiki and I already tried to make the background transparent. Here it is. For some reasons there are still small snippets left of the background and some rough edges here and there. The canon is called an Epoch of Murk. I was wondering if you could perhaps add the final touches to this image, as well as give it a few colors. I have little experience with imaging tools, I'm afraid you're my only hope. I'd like the helmet itself to be white and outlined in black. Those little holes in the visor preferably the same as the outlines, white. Thanks in advance. I really appreciate it, honestly. And if I explained anything badly, please tell me and I'll try and present it abit better. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 19:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) It's awesome! Doubt anyone could have done it better. Thanks alot man. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 16:27, February 4, 2016 (UTC)